


Too Busy Thinking About My Baby

by Apriel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Crying, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Sam Wilson, Smut, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apriel/pseuds/Apriel
Summary: After one bad mission too many Steve is taken to hospital facing an anxiety attack, when Sam gets him home he devotes the entire evening to making Steve feel better~





	Too Busy Thinking About My Baby

  
Sam has never been more relieved to get home. Stepping into their apartment to be met by tranquil, welcoming silence and dim lighting immediately saps some tension from his body.

 

He follows the willowy figure of Steve, seeing how his shoulders curve and his head hangs, exhausted. His poor little soldier.

 

"Hey, gimme that," he softly instructs as he reaches for Steve's shield. Sam had carried home his bag containing his suit and the prescribed inhaler after their hospital trip, but the one thing he hadn't been able to convince Steve to let him carry was his shield. He clung to it, afraid that handing it over would be his official resignation as Captain America.

 

"That's it, big fella," Sam coaxes as Steve slowly lets go. "Thank you," he praises him, setting the shield down just against the back of the couch where they stand.

 

He anticipates an emotional reaction, watching for any signs that Steve is about to cry. But he's just listless. Broken and exhausted and embarrassed.

 

"Hey, look at me," Sam says, guiding Steve's face as he lifts his head. He reads for his feelings. His eyes are less blue in this lightning; less vibrant and defiant. There is only withdrawal.

 

"How 'bout a nice hot bath?" Sam suggests. "You get all cosy, put'cha feet up when you're done, an' I'll make dinner, hey?"

 

Steve averts his gaze to the floor but manages a weak smile and a nod. "Okay."

 

"Yeah?" Sam encourages.

 

"Yeah, okay," Steve repeats, this time holding Sam's hand to his cheek and giving it a squeeze.

 

"Attaboy," Sam rewards.

 

He lets Steve take care of himself while he cooks their dinner. As much as he wants to just coddle the hell out of the poor super soldier he knows it won't do Steve any good to relieve him of his autonomy. He needs time to himself right now.

 

They eat in relative silence after Sam comes through to find Steve in his bathrobe with his feet up as instructed, but he is met with a grateful smile as Steve takes his plate.

 

Sam refrains from making conversation. Not even a 'how is it?' He can read a room, and the fact that Steve is eating is enough to let him know he's okay for now.

 

"Sam?" Steve speaks up a couple hours of watching television later.

 

"Mm?" Sam acknowledges with a tilt of his chin, keeping his eyes on the screen.

 

"Is it okay if I go to bed early tonight? I don't wanna' be rude I just..."

 

Sam looks over at him, a serene smile on his lips that says he understands everything, no apologies or excuses needed.

 

"You go on, baby. I'll come tuck you in in just a minute."

 

Steve nods and tries to hold a smile, but the lack of colour in his eyes and the dark shadows under them betray how exhausted he is. It's painful to see him like this and know there are so many people to blame. But Sam doesn't care about them, only Steve.

 

"Sam?" a hopeful voice comes from the bedroom shortly after.

 

He smiles knowing that's his cue, and gets up without a word. It's something of a relief that Steve at least wants cuddling to sleep. It's a sign he's not closing himself off.

 

"Hey, baby," Sam coos, finding his sweetheart sat up in bed waiting.

 

"H-hey," Steve smiles gingerly, patting the space next to him.

 

Sam slips out of his shirt and pants knowing full well that whatever intentions he had to stay up later and get some paperwork done are gone now that he has been invited to bed.

 

He gets in beside Steve, propping himself up on an elbow and reaching over to rub his tummy. Steve shuffles down onto his back like a well trained dog and keeps his hands tucked up as he enjoys the feeling of Sam's smooth palm on his skin.

 

"You sleepy?" Sam asks.

 

Steve looks right at him and shakes his head, and Sam raises an eyebrow.

 

"Not sleepy, huh?"

 

Steve smiles coyly and a slight glimmer of the former vibrancy in his eyes reappears.

 

"I gotcha', baby blues," Sam grins seductively, carefully mantling the super soldier. "I know what you need," he purrs, adjusting Steve's position by cradling his head and laying him down with even more care than he would a woman.

 

Steve trembles, keeping his hands tucked up to his chest. "Sam..."

 

"Shhh, I gotchu'—"

 

"Sam," Steve whimpers.

 

"What's up, baby? Whad'ya need?"

 

"I'm sorry, Sam— I'm sorry about today— I w— I was a burden," Steve hiccups.

 

"Oh, honey... honey no, you—"

 

"It's the third time I've compromised a mission..."

 

Sam doesn't interject this time, he just listens to what Steve is trying to say, his thumb making little waves on his upper arm.

 

"It's never bothered me like that before. I mean I'd get nightmares an'... but now I'm seein' it when I'm awake... things— things reminding me of the war an'— am I goin' crazy, Sam?" Steve sniffles.

 

"Stevie," Sam soothes, wiping away the mean tears, "it's called post traumatic stress disorder. I talk to people all the time— ex-military folks from all over— it's a common thing for people that have seen what goes on out there. An' you've seen it as bad as it can get. Man, I'd think you were crazy if ya' weren't at least a li'l bothered by those things! Either that or one unempathetic motherfucker... an' I know you ain't that."

 

Steve manages a smile.

 

"You're not crazy, Stevie. You're tired," Sam reassures.

 

Steve's face tightens at this, his lips drawing thin as he winces and tries not to cry.

 

"I am tired," he whimpers. "I'm so tired, Sam! I'm so tired an' I— I don't w-wanna' go back out there!"

 

"You don't have to," Sam hushes, "you don't have to, honey," he promises as he takes a now sobbing Steve into his arms. "Honey," he tuts, "I've got you. You don't have to do anything you don't wanna'. My big man, you've done enough."

 

Steve nods like he understands, but Sam knows that the second he has let out his frustration and had a good cry, he's only going to bottle it back up and throw himself into the fray until he reaches this breaking point all over again.

 

"Listen, baby," Sam proposes, "I think we need to take you outta' the game for a while. It's important you understand... I ain't sayin' that because you're a burden on the team, but because I don't wanna' see you get hurt. We don't want these flashbacks gettin' any worse. You rushin' in to save the day might be for the good of others, but it ain't for the good of you anymore, and I can't let you do that to yerself, y'understand, big guy?"

 

Steve nods, his mouth going thin again. He gets it. He knows Sam is looking after him. But at the moment, being Captain America is the only source of validation he can grab for himself. He's scared to go back out there, but he's more scared of what will happen if he gives up.

 

It brings fresh and bitter tears to his already waterlogged eyes, and Sam tuts again, giving his little soldier a kiss.

 

"My baby," he coos to him over and over, soft and close and low as he strokes Steve's hair. "My baby, it'll all be okay. I'm gunna' work through it with you. We'll get you feelin' alright again, big guy."

 

Steve hiccups, holding Sam's face as they touch foreheads.

 

"You're too good to me, Sam," he sighs tremulously. "You're so good to me."

 

"Psh, nah," Sam playfully disagrees, "nothin's too good for my boy."

 

Steve smiles dreamily as his forehead is kissed and Sam weighs down on him, prompting Steve to open his legs wider until he bends his knees.

 

"Is this better, hey? Is this what you want?" Sam purrs as his hand glides down Steve's body, ghosting over the ravines of his musculature and sinking into his boxers.

 

Steve bites his bottom lip and turns all coy when he feels his cock swell in Sam's hand while he mouths at his neck.

 

"Sam~" he croons, turning his head into the pillow to give him unopposed access to his sweet spot.

 

"Oh you like that, huh?" Sam teases, kissing behind Steve's ear, down to his jawline and onto his shoulder where he invites a graze of his teeth.

 

Steve gasps when, at the same time Sam bites, his hand closes tight around him.

 

"Mh~"

 

"You like that don't you, big guy? I know you do," Sam goads.

 

"Yessir," Steve pants.

 

"Look at me," Sam orders, pulling Steve's underwear down fully.

 

Steve blushes, biting the back of his hand as he struggles to follow that order when Sam starts making out with his ass. It makes his face hot and his ears burn.

 

Not that he's ever had anything to compare it to, but he is sure that there is no one out there that can do this like Sam.

 

Steve moans again, and Sam smirks up at him.

 

"Lemme' make it better, baby blues. Lemme' fix up this li'l situation right here," Sam hushes, holding Steve's gaze as he gives his weeping head a lick.

 

"Ah, Sam~" Steve whines adorably, his voice coming out all keening and breathy.

 

It makes Sam incorrigibly aroused to know he's the reason Captain America is moaning like this, all debauched and drenched in pleasure regardless of whether he still believes that god is watching.

 

Sam secretly hopes he is, because he's about to make one of his angels into a sinner.

 

"Spread those legs for me, handsome," Sam orders, earning a shy grin from Steve as he does what he's told. "Hey, pretty boy," he coos, "get a load of you."

 

Steve laughs, embarrassed and enamoured all at once with the way Sam admires him so shamelessly.

 

"Knees up for me, honey... daddy's gunna' go deep," he smirks, retrieving the lube from the drawer of his bedside table.

 

Steve follows orders without hesitation, slipping his hands behind his knees and holding them up to his shoulders.

 

His view is completely unobstructed, and he moans as Sam lubes up two fingers and starts running his rim like a wine glass.

 

Steve knows how obvious it is that he wants it; how his body is aching for it, even without Sam giving an appreciative whistle when he sees how easily his little pink asshole swallows the first finger.

 

"Damn," Sam muses admiringly.

 

"Please, Sam... I can't get it... I need both to—"

 

Sam looks up to see Steve helplessly rubbing his cock. He's not quite all the way there yet, but he knows how to give him that boost.

 

"Is that where you need me?" he teases, slipping his finger out and taking Steve's cock into his mouth before he affirms this.

 

"Goddamn, you taste sweet," Sam pours, pulling back with cum all over his lips.

 

Steve pants, feeling lightheaded from the heaviness of his blush. He reaches down to hold his dick at the base, licking his lips as he gasps and lets his eyes roll shut. He starts using his other hand then to finger himself while Sam gets more generous with the lube and watches.

 

"Sam," he huffs.

 

"Mmh, that's the way, sweetheart," the suave avenger tuts, biting his lip as he just enjoys seeing Steve taking over for a moment. "You show me how it's done, honey, you show me~"

 

"Sam, I want you," Steve whines.

 

"I want you too, baby, but yer making it awful hard to stop starin'..." Sam admits with a defensive laugh and a shake of his head. "You have any idea how hot you look playing with yerself like that?"

 

"C— c'mon, Sam," Steve insists, looking him in the eyes with dead certainty as he stretches himself open with two fingers.

 

Sam raises his eyebrows and tucks his chin in with a slow, appreciative shake of his head.

 

"Goddamn... I'm on it, yessir," he only half-jokes as he gives himself one long stroke to lube up.

 

"You ready, big fella?" he makes sure, pushing his head against Steve's asshole just enough to tempt him.

 

"Y-yeah, I want it, Sam~" Steve pleads, and Sam pushes inside with no resistance at all.

 

Steve moans and lets his mouth gape with the delight of Sam's hot shaft sliding along each bump, and Sam is back to biting his lip, determined not to make a sound purely so he can hear _every_ single one of Steve's.

 

"Look at you... yer a good boy taking all'a me in like that~" Sam praises, holding Steve's legs up even higher and rolling down into him almost vertically.

 

With Steve's lower back parallel to Sam's upright body, it's like aiming straight into his belly.

 

"Unh, Sam... more~"

 

"You got it, Cap, you got it," Sam replies dutifully, dragging out slow and sliding in nice and long and far.

 

"Sam! Oh, that's deep~" Steve moans blissfully.

 

"Tch, yeah it is! You want it faster?"

 

Steve nods ardently, bracing himself by gripping the pillow behind his head.

 

"That's a good boy, I gotcha'," Sam praises, holding Steve's legs wide apart by the ankles as he fucks into him, picking up his pace quickly. "Daddy's gotcha', let's put a baby in you," he grunts.

 

Steve tightens around his cock. He can't help it. It's a delicious threat. "Oh god— oh god, Sam, please! I want ya' to do that so bad~"

 

"Oh I'm gunna'," Sam snorts with a tilt of his head. "You're gunna' be so pregnant you won't be able to leave this bed."

 

"I want that— I want that, Sam!"

 

"Tsh, look at you... you're gunna be so cute, I'm gunna put ten babies in that perfect belly of yours, Stevie. Knock you up so good. Make you full'a milk like a goddamn dairy cow."

 

"Ah! Sam! I'm gunna'— I'm gunna'— oh god—" Steve huffs, straining to lift his head so he can watch Sam's cock jamming in and out of his greedy little asshole.

 

"Hang in there, baby, daddy's got a lot to unload if he's gunna' get you knocked up," Sam warns, growling as he starts fucking hard in and out of Steve. He reaches down to give Steve's dick a rub, drawing away a thick, translucent string of cum and winding it around his fingers before sucking on them.

 

"Mm," he smirks filthily, "delicious. You're gunna make a sweet mama, Stevie~"

 

Steve turns scarlet. His upbringing has him too modest for this kind of debauchery.

 

He groans, defeated and ready to burst. Sam's pace is holding, too; the constant pounding under his bladder pushing him closer to orgasm.

 

When Steve starts to shake and hold his breath Sam knows he's literally a nudge away from the other side of bliss, so he speeds up and rubs Steve's cock like he's already fantasising about milking him.

 

"Ah! Sam— Sam— ohhh god!"

 

"Attaboy, attaboy!" Sam fawns as Steve comes in one powerful spurt after the other, trickling all down himself as he keeps fucking him deep.

 

"S-Sam! Ah-again! I'm coming again!" Steve cries, gripping the backs of his thighs as Sam pounds him into the mattress.

 

"That's it, Stevie, that's it," Sam encourages, pulling his punches until he finally unloads when Steve pulses and contracts around his cock for the second time and shoots another line of cum all over himself.

 

"Gh! _Goddamnit_ , Captain America!" he grunts with a satisfied laugh.

 

"Ah~ it's warm~" Steve smiles dreamily between gasps as he feels Sam's cum fill him.

 

"Keep it in, baby. Keep it all in," Sam huffs, finishing with a circle of his hips that makes Steve arch his back and cry out.

 

He comes down with a series of loud gasps, throbbing around Sam's cock still in him.

 

"Good boy, Stevie, _good_ boy," Sam soothes, rubbing Steve's belly to feel the swill of his cum in there.

 

"Sam," Steve murmurs, reaching up to touch his face.

 

"I gotcha', baby blues... whad'ya need?" Sam asks tenderly as he lowers himself over Steve, securing his legs round his hips.

 

"Thank you," Steve pants softly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and really testing the strength of Sam's upper body as he clings to him. "You're my rock, Sam..."

 

"Hey," the retired aviator croons, pushing himself up with one hand so he can put his other one on Steve's back and hold him. "Hey now... what's gotcha' goin' all gooey on me? Was I that good tonight?" he jokes with sympathy in his voice.

 

"Yeah," Steve sniffles, "you were. You were amazing. I really needed it, Sam."

 

Sam tuts and brings Steve to straddle his lap, his cock still nestled inside him. He holds his super soldier flush against his chest, kissing his shoulder and nuzzling him as Steve just sniffles quietly.

 

"My baby," he hushes, "I got you. C'mon, let's get you cleaned up, big guy."

 

Steadying his loved up little soldier, Sam helps Steve to the bathroom and showers down with him. Normally he'd be tempted to go another round right here, but not tonight. Steve needs a good long rest now.

 

"Hey, there we go," Sam coos, lowering Steve into a restful state as they rejoin each other in bed.

 

Steve is already naked under the covers, so Sam loses the towel too before getting in beside him.

 

"I love you, Sam," Steve murmurs, just able to make out the man before him as he holds his hand against his cheek. His eyes are almost fully closed, and Sam's velvety voice is doing wonders for him.

 

"I love you too, big fella'," Sam answers, pressing his lips to Steve's forehead. "You just rest easy."

 

He takes Steve in his arms, lulling him to sleep until soft snores bring a smile to his face. All his super soldier needed was some love and attention, and it gets Sam thinking that, actually... he could give Steve the love he needs not just today, but for the rest of their lives.

 

And not a single nightmare disturbs them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sexual healing felt too obvious for the [title](https://youtu.be/CdkQRw3kXeE) so ( ; 3 ; )


End file.
